cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renopia
|image_map = |formationdate = 17 December 2006 |alliance = New Polar Order |allianceflag = NpOFlag7.jpg‎ |team = Blue |languages = German, English, Italian, French |government = Monarchy |ruler = Erleuchteterbürger Aquatopia |image_ruler = |religion = Baha'i Faith |currency = Mark |statisticsdate= 7 June 2007 |infra = |tech = |litrate = 60.32 |landarea = 213.92 |nationstrength = 4,500.498 |totalpop = 9,023 |civilians = 7,136 |soldiers = 1,887 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Origins of Renopia The Most Serene Realm of Renopia (MSRR) is a fledging nation formed from the fallout of the Reassertion Act of 2006, a Swiss law that allowed regions of Switzerland to either reassert or cede their inclusion in the Swiss Confederation. The small village of Kandersteg took this opportunity to attempt a bold experiment in Eastern philosophies and government. For at least a generation, various residents of the village had undergone research and learning concerning aspects of Asian culture. When the Reassertion Act was passed, several influential citizens were able to convince the town to adopt the product of their research in order to see if such philosophies could survive and prosper in Central Europe. A majority vote was called for to decide whether or not to leave the Confederation, and what sort of government to set up in its place. The Most Serene Republic of Renopia was the result. The epicenter of this nation, the village of Kandersteg, was renamed Grundestadt (City of Reason) to reflect the nation's commitment to the advancement of philosophy and order. A parliamentary body was put in place to organize the acquisition and maintenance of land, infrastructure, and a defense force. A head of state, it was decided, would be made in charge of foreign affairs: trade agreements, correspondence between national and international bodies, and declarations of peace and war. This office was named the Erleuchteterbürger (Enlightened Citizen), and candidates were chosen from amongst the wisest of the philosophers of the village. The winner of the election was a man named Victor Zugelassen, more commonly referred to as 'Aquatopia' amongst the populace. Later Developments in Renopia As of this point, Renopia's aims include the establishment of a stronger presence in Central Europe. This is being accomplished through the purchase of infrastructure from the Swiss government. Surrounding lands, having seen the success that Renopia is finding, have also been declaring their cession from the Confederacy and joining with the nation. Little has changed to this date in the way that Renopia conducts its business. After the formal declaration of its sovereignty, the country/enclave decided to find a position in one of the world's multi-national alliances. Due to Renopia's alpine environment and decision to join the Blue trading sphere, elected members of the Republic chose to seek admission into the New Polar Order, a request that was granted in short order. The decision to join the NpO was met with mixed reaction; some citizens favored it because it allowed the economy to prosper from the increase of resource and technology trading. Others felt that the alliance's penchant towards war would hurt Renopia's philosophical aims. Although the sons of Renopia have been called out to war due to joining the NpO, the society as a whole as accepted such fighting as a necessary evil to existing on the Planet Bob. The only other major change was the made to the Republic's head of state, the Erleuchteterbürger. It was decided to extend the term to life-long, as well as allowing the current holder of office to name his or her successor. This decision was made in order to ensure that Renopia would be able to keep its focus on the pursuit of "The Experiment", as it is called, for as long as possible. This change effective made Renopia into a Monarchy, led by a philosopher-king. This prompted the offical name change to from The Most Serene Republic of Renopia to The Most Serene Realm of Renopia. National Information Renopia is a very large and older nation at 172 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Renopia work diligently to produce Lead and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Renopia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Renopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Renopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Renopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Renopia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The nation of Renopia is known to fly three flags at different times and for different occasions. The national flag is the Renopian Tricolor, pictured on the right. The Tricolor is used in most situations, particularly in domestic affairs. The colors were chosen to parallel the Three Renopian Virtues: White for Peace, Black for Reason, and Blue for Serenity. The Swiss-Polaris Union Flag, pictured on the left, is flown when dealing with members of the Swiss Confederacy. Renopia is not a part of the Swiss Confederacy, but it still uses the Swiss Cross banner when acknowledging is heritage. This flag is also used in other peacetime international circumstances, such as when meeting ambassadors from nations of the New Polar Order, or when Renopians attend a NpO peacetime event. When Renopians go to war as directed by the New Polar Order, the nation instead flies the flag of the NpO to symbolize its solidarity with its fellow comrades.